As computer use has proliferated in today's society, the number of methods and systems for developing software applications to run on these computers has also increased. Software applications may be used to perform a wide variety of tasks based on the design of the application being used. Software applications typically include a number of individual files designed to work together to create some type of desirable end result. In order to write such software applications, software developers typically decide on a programming language to use for that application. Many programming languages are in use today and, as a result, many software applications are written in different languages. These languages are often incompatible with each other, not a few of which use different syntax, different compiling methods and other, different code elements.
To simplify the integration and use of multiple programming languages in their various implementations, managed code has been introduced to provide a platform in which these various applications can interact. Managed code, among other things, allows application developers to specific attributes of a program so that other developers seeking to use some portion of the application will know how best to do so. For example, a developer may specify various elements corresponding to an application variable, a method or an entire process. The developer may, for instance, state in a contract or specification that variable X is to have a certain type, or is to be greater than a certain value. Such application contracts or specifications are often used to reduce the number of errors created in the code before the code is compiled.
Such application contracts, however, are very limited in what they can specify. For example, most application contracts are limited to specifying a variable type. This is useful in eliminating type errors; however, many other errors that may exist would not be prevented by using such a contract.